You're It
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: In her desperation to not be "it" in the game of tag Natsu has dragged her into, Lucy makes a decesion that will make her day a little more interesting. "Laxus! Laxus is it!" Least to say, the lightning mage didn't want to partake in the game either. She would pay for ever getting him involved...but things don't exactly go as planned...or NOT planned. LaLu fluff-ish thing. Oneshot.


Lucy, at the moment, hated Natsu Dragneel.

One, because just a few minutes ago he had burst into her apartment while she was peacefully taking a nap on her bed and woken her up by jumping on top of her, screaming loudly. Two, because after giving her the most startling wake up of her life, he had thrown her over his shoulder and jumped out of the window, spiriting towards the forest for an unknown reason.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, twisting her head back to look at the dragon slayer whose shoulder she was still being carried on. "What is wrong with you!?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry Luce! I just didn't want you to miss this!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes angrily. "Miss what?"

The pinked haired boy grinned wider. "We're playing tag!"

"'Playing tag'?" she repeated, giving him a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu replied. "Jii-chan heard that some of the other guilds tried playing it and had a good time, so we're gonna do it too!"

Lucy snorted. The other guilds playing tag? Just imagining Hibiki, Lyon and the others running around playing a child's game was enough to bring her into laughter.

But then again, this _was_ Fairy Tail.

"Oi minna!" Natsu suddenly called, lifting his other arm into the air and waving it side to side.

"Natsu!" Happy cried in return as the two approached. Behind the blue cat stood almost every wizard in the guild, and Lucy blinked in surprise at seeing all the faces as Natsu finally set her down.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted happily at the blondes arrival. Lucy waved in return, smiling.

"We didn't think that you'd make it," Cana stated, appearing beside the bluenette with a smirk.

"Neither did I…," Lucy mumbled, glancing off to the side.

Levy smiled sweetly, rocking on her heels. "Natsu was pretty adamant that you had to be here before we started."

Lucy snorted. "Oh, he made that pretty clear. Trust me."

Levy giggled while Cana snickered. Natsu never knew when _not_ to bother people. But Lucy was pretty sure that sleeping was one of those times.

"Fairy Tail!" Everyone halted their conversations to look at Makarov, who was now standing on a boulder a few feet away. "We are now going to begin Fairy Tail's first game of tag!"

There was a loud uproar throughout the mages and Lucy sweat dropped. They were getting _way_ too excited over a simple game of tag.

"Now," the 3rd master grinned widely and suddenly tapped a finger to his nose. "NOT IT!"

It was if the entire world had frozen over for a split second, before…chaos.

"**NOT IT**!" Everyone screamed at the same time, hand flying up to their faces.

Lucy stumbled for a second, getting over her initial shock, and twitched her hand, about to move it to her nose, when she suddenly stopped. Hazel eyes glancing up, she noted that everyone in the guild was staring at her, grinning like the devil. They all had a finger pressed against their noses.

"H-Huh?" Lucy staggered, looking down at her hand which was still at her side before glancing at the others. Realization hit her.

"W-What?! No!"

"Geehee," Gajeel laughed, grin never wavering. "Looks like you're it, bunny girl."

"No!" Lucy quickly gazed over the group, trying to see if anyone else hadn't touched their nose yet, to any avail.

'_I don't want to be it!_' she mentally cried, about to give up hope, when a flash in the distance caught her eye.

Snapping her head to the left, Lucy nearly sighed in relief when she saw none other than Laxus Dreyar coming down the path towards them.

"Laxus," she said, throwing a hand to her nose. The blondes other hand lifted to point at the lightning mage. "L-Laxus!" She said again, this time louder. The other members of Fairy Tail stopped grinning to look where she was pointing down the road. "LAXUS IS IT!"

Without waiting another moment, Lucy turned and hauled ass in opposite direction. No way was she staying so that Laxus could maim her. She had just declared him "it"!

…

…

Laxus didn't know why, but today, he had this weird urge to head into the forest. It was strange, yes, but he decided just to go with his instinct.

It was a sunny day, yet the breeze made the heat tolerable. Closing his eyes with a light smile, Laxus continued up the path blissfully. He made it another few steps before he heard a loud "Laxus!"

Eyes cracking open, the artificial dragon slayer glanced up the road and blinked in surprise when he found nearly the entire guild standing there, fingers touching their noses.

"Huh?"

His eyes shifted to the blonde Heartfilia as she raised a hand and pointed at him.

"LAXUS IS IT!"

Said blonde male blinked once again, not knowing what him being "it" really meant, when Lucy suddenly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

The rest of the guild all slowly turned to him, staring blankly for a second. Laxus gulped when the all suddenly grinned and screamed, "**LAXUS IS IT!"** before booking it in all different directions, disappearing from sight.

"What?" He deadpanned. 'The hell was even going on?

"_Oh Laxus," Freed said as he left the guild last night, brushing past his idol. "Master informed me that tomorrow the guild will be playing a game of "tag". I suggest you stay away from the forest if you wish to avoid the trouble."_

Laxus sighed, smacking his forehead with his palm. How could he have forgotten that?

_Lucy touched her nose and pointed a hand down the road at the S-class mage. "Laxus! LAXUS IS IT!"_

His eyes narrowed slightly. If she hadn't been the last one to react then the guild probably wouldn't have even know he was there. The blonde teen wouldn't have seen him either had she not been desperate to get out of her situation.

"Well," Laxus cracked his neck from side to side, unconsciously flexing his muscles. A smirk twitched onto his lips. "Looks like I don't got any other choice."

With that he stalked off the path he had been on, and veered into the thickening forest.

All he had to do was pass his current duty onto someone else. After that he'd been sure to pay back that blonde Heartfilia for ever getting him involved in this.

* * *

Lucy panted in exhaustion. She had been running nonstop for the last five minutes.

While she wasn't exactly afraid that Laxus would _kill _her, being struck by his lightning was definitely a possibility.

Stumbling over to a nearby tree, Lucy placed her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath.

In the past she and Laxus hadn't exactly been on good terms. He had taken her hostage during the Battle of Fairy Tail and also joked about her being his woman during the incident with Phantom Lord. Though in the end everyone, even Lucy, knew that he wasn't a bad guy. He had come to help them out on Tenroujima despite his expulsion and because of that had been accepted back into Fairy Tail by Gildarts…through his letter…

Lucy laughed at the memory. Everyone's shocked faces when learning that Gildarts had totally bailed. Master's look was priceless!

_**BOOM!**_

The crack of lightning nearby sounded through the forest, making animals scramble in fear. Lucy jumped at the loud sound, whipping her head back to look back in the direction she had come.

A small trail of smoke billowed into the sky. She assumed that a tree had been struck and set on fire.

Lucy suddenly froze.

Lightning meant Laxus.

"Crap!" Lucy turned back around, already beginning to run again, when she smacked into something hard.

"Itai," she muttered, bringing a hand up to rub her sore forehead. "That hur-"

"Oi, you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings, blondie."

"Wha-?" The young Heartfilia looked up, breath hitching when she realized that she was face-to-chest with none other than the mage she was running from. Taking a step back Lucy managed to mutter an "oh my god" before her heel caught on a root of the tree she had previously been using for support, making her fall backwards.

A second later she felt the back of her head crack against something solid and was quickly engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Laxus stared at the unconscious girl on front of him in a deadpan.

It hadn't been hard to find her really. He had passed off his duties onto Natsu when the pink haired teen suddenly appeared in front of him requesting a fight, to which he responded by whacking him upside the head, declaring him "it". After that he made a quick escape and followed the scent of Lucy – lilac and strawberries.

With his speed it only had taken him a mere minute to cover the ground she had in five.

Smirking, Laxus hopped down in front of her while she was still looking backwards. Within seconds she cursed and turned back around, running straight into his chest waiting chest.

"Oi, you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings, blondie," he said gruffly, amused at the same time. The blonde quickly tensed up and he heard her mutter a shaky "oh my god". She took a step back and caught her foot on a root, tripping backwards. Laxus's eyes widened as she suddenly cracked her head against a large rock, effectively knocking her out.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said aloud, staring at teen sprawled out on the ground before him. Laxus ran a hand through his hair and sighed, this isn't how he had imagined things turning out. He paused. Had he even imagined how things would turn out?

Sighing again, Laxus knelt down and scooped her tiny limp body into his arms. He cursed slightly when he saw a tinge of red beginning to soak into the roots of her hair and quickly bounded back towards the city.

'_I should've just let it go,' _he internally scolded, taking a second to glance down at the blonde in his arms as he crossed the border of the forest, the city coming into sight.

Laxus sped into the busy streets and didn't even think of sniffing out her own apartment, rushing her right to his own. He slowed after entering the building and walked calmly up to the door that was his, balancing Lucy in one of his arms to he could open the door. Laxus stepped into the darkened apartment and carried her to the bed, gently placing her on the unmade sheets before sighing once again.

Laxus gazed down at the unconscious girl and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear while looking to see where the blood that had crusted on her scalp was coming from. He guessed that there must've been a sharp point to the rock she had bumped into because there a small gash hidden underneath her locks of blonde hair.

"Mendoukuse…," he muttered, turning on his heel and stalking into the bathroom. Laxus grabbed a washcloth from a random cupboard before turning on the sink, waiting for the water to warm up.

Laxus had to admit that he felt somewhat bad for what had happened. It wasn't exactly his fault for her extreme reaction either…but yet, it kind of was.

He chuckled slightly as he wet the cloth in his hands with the now comfortably warm water. "Goddamn." It was always the guys fault one way or another.

Wringing out the excess liquid Laxus turned off the water and opened a cabinet that was hanging above him, grabbing a roll of gauze. He also snagged a towel of the rack and tucked it under his arm before striding back into the main room. The lightning mage stepped up beside his large bed which the Heartfilia was now resting on and stared at her blankly, debating how he should do this – as in fixing the wound on her head.

After a few seconds he sighed again and set the items in his arms on the bed before scooping Lucy back into his arms and sitting on the mattress, resting her head in his lap. He then grabbed the wet cloth and pushed her thick blonde locks out of the way, dabbing the crusted blood that had already formed on her head.

Lost in his work, images of the past started flashing through his mind. He remembered swinging his arm around her frozen, unmoving stone shoulder, joking about the battle for power he had started. He also remembered even having joked about the blonde being his woman.

Laxus frowned at the memories, his body tensing up. Lucy had a legitimate reason to be running from him earlier, he probably had scared the shit out of her back then.

Sighing yet again, the male set down the now lukewarm cloth and grabbed the towel, whipping the area clean of any moisture, before beginning to wrap her head in gauze. Laxus made sure to get two or there layers of the white tape on and, when he was satisfied, repositioned Lucy on the bed so he could stand. He then gathered up the things he had brought and headed back into the bathroom, putting them back where they were previously.

When Laxus returned to the main room, he paused, wondering what to do next. With a shrug he headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The _empty _fridge.

"Aw come on," he nearly whined, eyes boring into the bare space. With an angry scowl he closed the door and stomped to the table, grabbing a pen and paper. He wrote the blonde a note in case she woke before he returned and quickly exited his apartment, throwing one last glance at the girl in his bed before shutting and locking the door.

* * *

The first thing Lucy noticed when she awoke was that her head felt sore and heavy. With a groan she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, face snuggling into the pillow her head was resting on. Lucy could vaguely pick up the scent of pine, sweat, and cologne on the sheets around her.

'_Wait…'_

Cracking a hazel eye open the blonde stared down at the pitch black sheets sprawled around her in question.

'_My sheets aren't black…'_

Propping herself up Lucy cautiously glanced around the large, dimly lit apartment. Her eyes widened when she finally came to the realization that this wasn't her apartment, but someone else's.

"Oh god," she whispered, eyes surveying the space a second time. Where the hell was she?

Scooting over to the edge of the bed, the blonde tentatively touched her feet to the floor and stood. She tiptoed around the edge of the room, peeking her head into the bathroom, the kitchen, and any other door, before frowning and placing her hands on her hips.

"No one's here…," she muttered aloud, letting her tense posture relax. With a small sigh, Lucy walked back into the kitchen, pausing when she passed the dining table. Sitting on top of the polished wooden surface was a note. The blonde's frown was replaced with slight confusion as she picked up the white piece of paper.

_**Yo!**_

_**If you're up, then know that I went to go and buy food. I was hungry and the fridge happens to hate me.**_

_**Sorry about the sore head, I guess that it's kind of my fault in a way. If I wrapped the bandages too tight feel free to cut them off and redo them. The gauze is in the cupboard above the sink. I think there's some pain pills in buried somewhere in there too…**_

_**Anyway, don't do anything stupid before I get back. **_

_**-Laxus**_

Lucy blinked. Laxus?

A sudden pain suddenly stung her scalp and the blonde winced, bringing her hand up to nurse the area. Lucy paused when the pads of her fingers didn't meet the smooth surface of her hair, but the coarse texture of fabric.

"Huh?"

She ran her hand along the fabric again and realized that this must've been the gauze Laxus had been talking about.

"_Oi, you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings, blondie."_

_She stumbled back, catching her foot on a root. Everything went black a second later after feeling a sharp pain._

Lucy facepalmed. She remembered now. Laxus had scared her and she had fallen backwards, whacking her head on something which had made her unconscious.

"How embarrassing…," she mumbled, feeling a slight heat fan across her face. She had been clumsy and hurt herself and even after making Laxus "it" just to get out of doing the job herself he had been caring enough to bring her back here and patch her up.

'_Laxus really _is _a nice guy…'_

Lucy had never exactly told herself that he _wasn't_ a nice guy, but still, it was an unexpected surprise that she was content with.

Turning, Lucy looked over the apartment again, her brain finally realizing that this must've been Laxus's home. Last she had heard he was living somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia, but then again, he must've moved back closer to the guild after his expulsion was lifted…

"Oh, you're awake!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Lucy slipped back, surprised by the sudden voice, and felt her feet leave the ground once again. However this time two arms looped themselves around her before she could hit the floor and roughly pulled her into a hard chest.

"Goddamn blondie, can you not freak out every time I try and talk to you?!"

Catching her breath Lucy pulled her head back, looking up a Laxus who now giving her a hard stare. At first she was frozen in shock, not quite comfortable with having her body being so close to Laxus's, but decided to push that aside and say what was on her mind.

"It's not my fault that you continuously pop out of nowhere and decide to scare the living shit out of me!"

Laxus stared at her blankly for another few seconds before sighing, the corner of his lips twitching upward. Lucy felt heat beginning to crawl up her neck.

"U-Um, you can let me go now…"

Laxus snorted a laugh. "If you're gonna scramble back and fall again, then no."

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, pouting. "I promise I won't scramble back and fall…"

Chuckling, the lightning mage leaned down and placed his head on the top of hers. "Nah, I don't believe you."

By this point Lucy could feel her face flaming. "Stop teasing meeeee~."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and pulled back, staring her straight in the eyes. "I'm not being a tease if it's true."

Lucy puffed her cheeks out again and rammed her head into his chest. Laxus laughed again but fell silent a second later. His grip on her loosened and he sighed

"There's no need to be scared of me, alright?"

Blinking, Lucy stepped away from his body and glanced up at his face. He met her eyes for a moment before scowling slightly and running and hand through his hair, glancing to the side.

To say the least, Lucy was surprised. Sure he had done some bad things in the past, but she wasn't completely terrified of him.

Placing her hand on her hips, Lucy pursed her lips at him.

"Listen, Laxus. Earlier I fell because I was surprised, and the same thing goes for now too. In general you're just a big guy and some people feel threatened by that, but I'm not scared of just being around you."

Laxus glanced back at her quizzically. "You ran pretty freakin' fast earlier."

Lucy giggled a little. "That's because we were playing tag and I made you "it"! You had a right to kill me and I had a right to be scared!"

"But what about all that shit I did in the past?"

Lucy shrugged. "The past is the past, we can't change it. You've redeemed yourself already and are my nakama. I trust you."

Laxus stared at her unbelievingly for a few seconds before blinking, a small smile stretching across his face. Taking a step forward he set his large hand on Lucy's head and ruffled her hair, much to her protest.

"Aa… arigatou."

Lucy swatted his hand away and tried to pat down her hair. "Mou~!"

Laxus chuckled and turned to pick up the groceries he had dropped on the way in, taking them into his arms before heading towards the fridge. As he started putting them away he could feel two eyes boring into his back.

Pausing, the lightning mage turned and glanced at the celestial mage though the corner of his eye. Lucy was standing there, eyes shifting around and wringing her hands nervously. Laxus blinked at the sight and turned to face her.

"Is something wrong…?"

There was a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "A-Ano… arigatou Laxus. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Said mage flashed her a lopsided smirk. "No need for that. It was my fault anyway."

Lucy gave him a stern look. "Bull! I made you "it" earlier _and_ you took the liberty to drag me back here and patch me up after I was hurt. I'm totally in your debt."

Laxus shrugged and turned back towards the fridge and resuming stocking it with food.

"Think what ya want, but I ain't gonna hold it against you."

Lucy stomped her foot childish. "Aww come on! Help me out here Laxus! There's gotta be something you want!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. Such a statement could be taken in many ways, but lucky for her he wasn't the biggest pervert ever.

"You're not gonna let this go until you repay me, are you?"

The celestial mage grinned widely and clapped her hands together, nodding. Laxus sighed.

"You didn't want to play that game either, right?"

Lucy nodded, furrowing her eyebrow curiously. "Un…"

Laxus grinned. "Let's get 'em back then – for making us play."

Usually Lucy would've been opposed to the idea of getting revenge against someone. She was too kind to do that. But the look in Laxus's eyes and the fact that she had declared her trust in him made her think differently.

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned deviantly, a grin identical to Laxus's forming on her lips.

Said lightning mage chuckled at her sudden change in demeanor but said nothing, striding into the other room. Lucy followed him, figuring that he wanted her to.

Laxus stopped in front of a large dresser and pulled open the top drawer, his hands rummaging through numerous articles of clothing. Lucy tried to peak over his shoulder to see what was going on, but failed miserably because of the extreme height difference.

"Here." The male whipped around and Lucy blinked in shock as a baggy black shirt was shoved into her face. Her hands grasped the soft fabric and she regarded it curiously before glancing back at Laxus.

"And this is…?"

Laxus rolled his eyes but an amused smirk managed to make its way onto his face. "A shirt, what else?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And I'm doing what with it?"

"You wear it," he explained slowly, watching as her other eyebrow joined the other in her hairline. "You're gonna put it on and then walk into the guild with me. The game ended a while ago and I doubt that your little group of friends hasn't failed to notice your absence – the same goes for me and the Raijinshuu. And I _know_ the old man has noted that two of his babies are missing as well."

Lucy giggled slightly at remembering how master considered everyone in the guild his children.

"_So_, you put that shirt on and latch yourself to my arm, we walk into the guild together acting all buddy-buddy, and let the others think what they want," he said, finishing with a smirk.

Lucy glanced back at the shirt in her hands. "I get the plan… but don't you think it's a little risky just letting everyone's minds wander when they see us walking in together like that?"

Laxus crossed his arms and shrugged. "I don't really want any rumors spreading around so after they've freaked out for a while we'll tell 'em the truth."

The stellar mage hesitated but reluctantly pulled Laxus's shirt over her head, letting the fabric lay on top of her cami.

"This thing is huge," she stated, looking down at her new outfit. The shirt was so long that you could barely see her mid-thigh length shorts peaking out of the bottom, and not only that, but it was so big that it easily could've been mistaken for some type of nightgown.

Laxus's smirk widened. "It's not my fault you're tiny."

"It's not my fault you're the size of a beast," she mocked in reply, crossing her arms stubbornly. Laxus rolled his eyes at her, his grin widening.

"You're breasts seem to be filling it in nicely, actually."

Lucy's jaw went slack from shock before she clenched her teeth tightly together, face flaming. The lightning mage softly chuckled at her reaction and quickly curled an arm around her waist, picking her body up of the ground. Lucy made a squeaking sound as Laxus carried her to and out of the door. He locked his apartment before heading out onto the streets of Magnolia, finally letting Lucy out of his grasp.

The female crossed her arms and stared at the ground in a pout. Laxus amusedly glanced at her from the corner of his eye before strolling in the direction of Fairy Tail, Lucy silently keeping pace by his side.

The female was a little skeptical over this plan of his, but at the same time she knew he meant no harm. This was all a prank to get back at the others in the guild for making them play the game when they didn't want to. Plus, after spending a majority of the day with the man, Lucy could tell that Laxus, despite his huge, muscular body and threatening appearance, was actually a very nice person.

With a small smile, Lucy looked up to find Fairy Tail coming into sight. She glanced over at Laxus who met her gaze evenly. His eyebrow raised in an amused manner when she didn't break eye contact and he moved a step closer to her, curling his arm around her waist. Lucy blushed at the sudden contact but didn't pull away, instead pressing herself into his side, contently resting her head against his chest. Laxus raised an eyebrow at her actions but found himself chuckling when she tilted her head up and winked at him, giggling slightly.

By now the guild was looming over them and they could hear the typical battle cries and things being broken from inside the closed doors. With a small reassuring squeeze from Laxus and a smile in return from Lucy, the two walked forward and pushed open the large wooden doors.

The blondes stepped into the ever noisy guild with Laxus's large hand curled around Lucy's waist and were first spotted by the white haired mage behind the bar. Mirajane smiled at the two.

"Okaeri Lucy, Laxus."

It was at that moment that the so-called demon seemed to notice their position. Her eyes widened and she scanned the two for a couple of seconds before her face broke out into a wide smile. With a giggled she set the mug in her hand down and clasped her hands together innocently.

"OKAERI LUCY, LAXUS."

The two pranksters blinked at her sudden loudness but quickly picked up on the fact that she had realized their plan.

After the loud welcoming a majority of the guild paused to see who had returned. The smart ones immediately stiffened in shock at noticed the blondes positions together, some jaw going slack, while the slower people in the guild had yet to realize the situation.

"Oooh Lucy!" Natsu pinked haired head popped up above the table. He flashed her a bright smile despite the fact that someone's hand was fisted in his shirt.

A second later Gray's head appeared as well, Natsu fist tangled roughly in his hair since his shirt was not present, _of course._ The ice make mage sent his blonde teammate a lopsided smirk but it was instantly gone the moment he saw her standing next to Laxus with his large arm around her waist and a shirt that was much too large to be Lucy's adoring her torso.

By now Erza had paused in eating her cake to stare at them with wide eyes and scattered throughout the guild Levy, Gajeel, the Raijinshuu and everyone else had on the same face.

Seeing that all attention was on them Laxus grinned and pulled Lucy further into his side, knowing that his plan had worked. Beside him Lucy was blushing a dark shade of pink, not exactly enjoying the all the attention. She had expected only a few people to notice, like her team and the Raijinshuu and Levy, but not the _entire guild_.

Stares unwavering, after a few more stressful moments Lucy finally could no longer take the numerous sets of eyes boring into her body. Confidently she stepped in front of Laxus, who raised an eyebrow at her action, and placed her hand on top of his chiseled chest. She then stood on her tippy-toes, lightly pushing her body against his, and brushed her lips against his cheek. After a second she pulled back and giggled at his surprised look before turning her back to him. A sultry look in her eye, she sauntered towards the bar where a quietly snickering Mira was, making sure to let her fingertips brush against his abs as she left his side.

Lucy was a few feet away from him when she paused and turned back to halfway face him. With a wink she smiled slyly.

"Arigatou Laxus."

With that she hurried over to the bar and was dragged into the back by Mira who immediately started interrogating her on what was going on.

Laxus stared after her in utter shock, not having expected the Heartfilia to be so openly bold and do something like that. The guild was deathly silent for another second before Natsu lurched over the table he and Gray had been wrestling by, body engulfed in flames.

"LAXUS!"

The lightning mage only grinned in return and readied himself as Natsu, who was joined by Gray, Erza and Happy, charged at him. A brawl then ensued and the guild was once again thrown into playful chaos.

As Laxus dodged a blow from Natsu's fist he vaguely caught site of the door leading to the storage room behind the bar opening. Lucy's head popped through the archway and her eyes locked with his. Laxus sent her a reassuring grin and wink while dodging another swipe from Erza and Lucy's proment blush instantly diminished. The celestial mage set him a warm smile in return before shutting the door once again. When Lucy turned back around she stumbled back in shock at finding the 3rd/6th master, grinning at her widely.

"So, what happened between you and that foolish grandson of mine?" Makarov questioned innocently. "Judging by the way you acted it must've been something good. Though, I always thought you would end up with Natsu or Gray…"

Face flaming once again, Lucy gasped. "Master!"

The old man snickered and stared at her knowingly. "Aa, my bad." He snickered. "You should probably tell the others the truth though-" There was a loud crashing sound following by Natsu's loud battle cry. Makarov turned back to Lucy, chibi tears streaming down his face. "Or else my guild will be destroyed~!"

With a slight giggle Lucy headed back into the main area when a brawl was still going on. Today had been an interesting day, one she definitely wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. But then again, how could she ever forget a day in Fairy Tail?

* * *

**Haha, hi there. If you're reading this than thanks :P I just recently started writing Fairy Tail fanfics (been writing some for Naruto for a couple years now) and thought I'd give Lucy X Laxus a try.**

**Yes, it's a crack pairing. I'm totally NaLu all the way, same with GaLe. I just wanted to see how it would turn out.**

**I hope I didn't make Laxus seem too... un-Laxus. I kinda think that he could be really nice if he wanted to be, and he has been a certain points before. Like when he met Lisanna on Tenroujima :P That moment is one of my favorites of his.**

**Well, I don't really have much more to say. If you read this and liked it, once again thanks. If anyone actually favorites/follows this than thanks to you too.**

**See ya!**

**Please review~**


End file.
